


Wrecked

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Armitage Hux's Pain Train [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux pain train, Brendol Hux was an alcoholic, English is not my native language, F/M, Gingerpilot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reylo if you squint, mention of domestic abuse, no beta we die like men, not that angsty though, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: They had been dating for three months when Poe started to notice that something was wrong.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these SW characters. All the copy rights belong to Lucas films and Disney.

They had been dating for three months when Poe started to notice that something was wrong.

As an up and coming actor with tons of events and after parties to be at, Poe rarely had time for his personal life. That was why he was always grateful of how understanding his boyfriend, Armitage Hux, was.

Poe asked Armitage to move in together after their second month of dating. Some might say they were moving too fast, but Poe couldn’t care less. When that person was the one, you just knew.

 

They first met in a public library, of all places. His father asked Poe to return a book for him when he was visiting for Christmas. So, like a good son he was, Poe grabbed the book and headed to a small library in the town he grew up in.

His career was skyrocketing at that point. Poe covered his face with huge glasses and a scarf. He intended to drop off the book and got out of there before someone recognized him, but the sight of someone carrying an armful of books to a reading table caught his eyes.

The man was tall, lean, and pale with fiery red hair that was an only pop of color in his whole being. But Poe just couldn’t stop staring. He had worked with a lot of actors and actresses that were consider the sexiest people alive, but none of them were as captivating as the man in a worn-out sweater who buried himself under piles of books in front of him.

His legs took him closer to the table before Poe knew it. He just stood there, watching this beautiful man reading, hypnotized by how the man thin lips was pressed together, brows furrowed as he turned the page and made note. He was beautiful, gorgeous, in a way that Poe didn’t know he was into. It took a while for the man to finally notice him, but he didn’t even bother to look up from the book when he said.

“I don’t want any life insurance, a vacuum cleaner, or a dish washer. Thank you very much.”

“They’re selling those in here?” Poe asked. “These salesmen are upgrading their game, huh?”

That caught the man’s attention. He finally looked up from his book to meet Poe’s eyes.

_Blue, but like a grayish blue with a pop of green when caught the light._

Poe just found out that moment that it was his favorite color.

“Can I help you?”

“I- umm…” Damn it! He never blanked out like this before. Everyone who knew him knew that Poe was a smooth talker. He flirted his way out of most of the things in life. But somehow, all he could do was stood there, dumbfound, waiting for the man to call someone to kick him out.

But the red-haired man just tilted his head, his eyes dropped to Poe’s zipper and said matter-of-factly.

“Please do not touch yourself here. There is a private section at the end of the shelves. You are welcome to picture my face as you pleasure yourself. Just be a gentleman and clean up after that. It’s a public place after all.”

Poe wasn’t sure whether to be offended by being call a creepy pervert, or laugh at the method this man used to fight off said pervert.

“I- I’m so sorry. It’s just- You are gorgeous.” Nope, definitely not make him less creepy.

“Sir, do you need something else to get you off? The last guy already took my coffee cup, but I would be happy to give you my used tissue paper. If it makes you leave.”

How could someone say that with a straight face was beyond Poe.

“I- I’m  just here to return a book. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” He said, tried to correct this misunderstanding before things got more out of hand than it already was. “And I’m sorry to hear you have dealt with this before.”

“It’s alright.” He shrugged. “As long as they are not harassing me. Their imagination is theirs to use.”

“That’s… very nice of you.” Poe smiled, extended his hand to the man. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“I’m not, not interest.” and with that the man just went back to his book, ignoring Poe completely. Poe retracted his his awkwardly. Suddenly realized he just initiated a physical contact with someone who thought he was a pervert.

At the end, Poe didn’t learn the man’s name. But his face made an appearance again that night when Poe was lying in his childhood bed.

Okay, maybe he _was_ a pervert after all.

 

Their second encounter was at a coffee shop. The coffee shop his father owned, to be precise. He was chatting was Rey, the barista, who he always enjoyed  talking to about everything and anything, when he saw the familiar face working on something in his computer in a dark corner of the shop.

“Hey, Earth to Poe. Where are you off to?” Rey’s voice snapped his attention back to her. Poe took another quick peak at the man, and turned to Rey.

“Does he come here often?” 

“That guy? once or twice a week. Why?” Rey’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You guys know each other?”

“Not really.” Poe bit his lower lip. This was his chance to make a better impression. “Tell me everything you know about him, and I will cover your shift tomorrow. You have a date with Ben, right?”

“You? Mr. Big shot? Are you trying to get a paparazzi to storm the shop?” Rey raised her eyebrow.

“C’mon. It’s a good publicity. I don’t mind.” He did mind. He hated it when the press knew no boundaries about his private life. But this was totally worth it.

“Okay. His name is Armitage Hux. He is actually Ben’s friend from college. He is a third year law student, studying for his bar exam. Oh, and he always order an espresso, triple shots, with whatever sandwich is on the menu.” 

Poe memorized those information into his head. Trying to get some kind of advantages out of what he knew.

“Rey, can I have a triple shots espresso in a paper cup?”

 

“Here is your coffee.”

“What? I already got it.” 

Hux looked up from his laptop in a surprise. he frowned when he didn’t recognize the man holding the cup, but the familiarity made him stare at the guy in confusion, until he spoke.

“I figured you would want more of these, you know, when a pervert asked you for some of your things to jerk off to.” Poe grinned. He wasn’t wearing any disguise today, so he felt a little more confident than the last time.

“Are you stalking me?” That was all Hux could say. He stood up with his laptop in hand, trying to walk away but Poe quickly blocked his path.

“Woah! I’m not stalking you. This is a coincident. I swear!” Poe explained. “My dad owns this coffee shop. I’m just back in town, so I come to check on it. That’s it.”

“Well, for a non-pervert you certainly have a talent to make yourself act like one.” Hux sighed, and sat back down to his chair. “What do you want from me?”

“A date.” Poe quickly replied. That must have caught Hux by surprise because his head snapped back at Poe as soon as he heard.

“What?”

“You know. Diner, movies, or grab a cup of coffee or something.” Poe said, pointing to the coffee cup in his hand. “That one we can do it right now if you want.”

“Why would you want to go on a date with me. Aren’t you ,like, a superstar or something?” Hux looked baffle, but something in that sentence made Poe paused.

“You know me?”

“Forgive me if I think it’s weird for a pervert to be your level of good-looking and googled you.  You _gav_ e me you full name, after all.”

“You think I’m good looking?” Poe perked up at that. The redhead just pressed his lips together and ignored him again. This time, Poe felt a little braver than before. “I heard you are a law student. That’s pretty cool.”

“Are you sure you aren’t stalking me?” Hux refused to meet his eyes. “What did you bribe that barista with?”

“She is like my sister. I don’t need to bribe her for that.” Poe lied. “I also heard you are Ben’s friend. What a small world. My mom and Ben’s were best friends. We practically grew up together.”

“I assumed you know my name, so I’m not going  to introduce myself.” Hux sighed, closed the lid of his laptop and turned to Poe. “But if we do this date thing right now. Will you stop bothering me?”

Poe grinned and sat down in front of the redhead. Their first date consisted of Poe trying to pry out any kind of information about Hux and the target of his desire trying not to smash him on the head with his laptop, but by the end of their date, something unexpected happened.

“If you promise not to bother me for the entire week, maybe we can do that dinner on Saturday.”

Poe was so over the moon after he heard those words that he forgot to ask Hux for his number. He was about to go after him when he notice a handwriting on the cup he brought.

‘510-XXX-XXX And yes, you have my permission to use this cup, you perv.’

That was when Poe knew he found the one, and he had no intention of letting Hux slipped through his fingers, not as long as he was still breathing.

 

They were in love. 

Poe never thought he could feel so alive just to be in the same room as someone, but everything about Armitage Hux just left him wanting more. He went public with their relationship against his manager’s advice, wanting the world to know that this perfect guy was his. The respond was surprisingly positive. Fans were bombing his Instagram DM asking for more of their cute pictures, and his works just kept skyrocketing. He always told Armitage that the man was his personal lucky charm.

“And here I thought I used up all my luck to have you with me.” Poe smiled fondly at his boyfriend, took a little sip from his wine before leaned in to kiss Armitage cheek, and the read-haired man just blocked it with his hand, and replied with a grin.

“Of course you used it all up. You are stuck with me now.”

“Then I’m happy to, for the rest of my life if you’d still have me.” Poe said, meaning every single word. Armitage looked at him with glistening eyes, and stood up. 

“I will take a shower. See you in bed.”

“Okay, Love.” Poe eyes followed his boyfriend’s back until he disappeared into the bathroom. He didn’t think much of it at the time. It was a long day. It was not unusual for Armitage to look…somewhat off.

 

But then it happened again.

Poe made a vow to himself not to let Han talked him into doing shots at the afterparties again.

He was not drunk. It would take a lot more than five shots of Tequila to get Poe Dameron drunk, but he had to admit that he was way more than a little tipsy.

After he got out of the cab and managed to get himself up to the penthouse he shared with Armitage, the first thing he did was looking for his boyfriend.

“‘Tage? Where are you?” Okay, a little bit of slur speech, so he was a little drunker than he thought.

When there was no answer, Poe repeated himself. This time louder.

“‘Tage, are you home?”

“I- I’m here. Sorry, I- I didn’t hear you.”

The person he was looking for emerged from their bedroom in a burgundy silk pajamas. Poe licked his lips. He loved what that deep dark red fabric did to Armitage’s pale skin. He couldn’t wait to throw it on the floor and had that lewd body writhed under his. 

He was too excited to notice his boyfriend’s voice was shaking.

It wasn’t much, but for someone as calm and collect as he was. It should have been a red flag.

“Oh, honey. You look good enough to eat.” Poe chuckled, wobbly made his way to the man standing at his bedroom door.

Armitage took a step back, but didn’t push him away when Poe closed their distance with a kiss. He could not get enough of those soft lips. From the first moment Armitage allowed him a taste, Poe was hooked. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to survive a day without the softness of those lips.

The sex was, like every time, incredible. Poe grunted as he picked up the pace, ramming deep into Armitage, who just gasped and held him tighter. It felt like a bliss inside his beloved, but Poe couldn’t help but feeling like something was wrong.

He felt the man beneath him was trembling, and it was not a good post-orgasm bliss that left your legs shaking after. His pale hands covered his face from Poe’s eyes. It was almost as if he was holding back tears.

“Babe, are you hurt?” Poe was panicking, he tried to remove those hands from Armitage’s face, but his boyfriend refused to let him.

“No, I’m just… Can I have a glass of water?” Armitage asked, his voice still hoarse from their activity just now.

“Of course.” Poe jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen, but when he came in the bedroom, Armitage already fell asleep. Poe was worried about his boyfriend behavior, but he wasn’t about to wake him back up to ask questions.

Question can wait.

But when morning came, Poe wished he had waken Armitage last night, because a fully conscious Armitage was a way tougher egg to crack.

The red-haired man acted like nothing happened last night, continued his life as if it was another Monday morning, and he was out of the door before Poe had a chance to say anything.

Poe waited patiently for the night to come, so he could have talk about last night, but Armitage called and said he was held up at work, and Poe still had a late night show to go to.

It went on like this for days, until Poe completely forget about that bizarre incident.

It helped that things in their bedroom were hotter than ever. Poe couldn’t remember the last time he came as hard as when Armitage was riding him straight to heaven with that sexy lip bite and sinful look on his face. 

Poe was sure everything was back to normal. He hadn’t screwed anything up.

But then came the worst.

It was his big night, something Poe never thought he would ever achieved in his wildest dream.

“And the Oscar goes to, Poe Dameron!”

Poe didn’t even know how he made his way up to the stage, let alone how he managed to deliver the speech he halfheartedly threw together beforehand. It wasn’t like he thought he was going to win.

“…and to my boyfriend, Armitage. Thank you for alway be there for me. I love you so much.”

Poe thought he cried a little at the moment. He wished Armitage wasn’t actually watching this, because he wouldn’t let Poe leave it down.

The afterparty was the craziest one so far. Poe blamed it on Han, who insisted he took a shot what everyone who didn’t get an Oscar that night. He was wasted before midnight. Which was actually a new record for him.

“Are you okay, Poe?” Rey, who was Ben Solo’s plus one asked. Ben was nominated for his screenplay, but sadly didn’t take any Oscar back home tonight.

Well, considered he already had two. Poe doubted that his friend would really care.

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna head home while I can still remember my address though.”Poe slurred. Ben looked at him with confusion.

“I thought you’re dating Hux.”

“We moved in together. Isn’t it awesome?” Poe grinned. “Now I’m going to go back to my boyfriend. He is going to love our new addition to the room.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“Bye!”

Poe stumbled his way through the crowd, not hearing what Ben was shouting after him. It took him a long time to get his ass into the cab, but nothing could spoil Poe’s mood for the night. He was giddy to see his boyfriend reaction to his shiny new friend.

 

“‘Tage! Baby, are you home?” Poe almost tripped on his own feet after he managed to open the door, he looked around the dark room, surprised to see no sign of the person he was looking for.

“Armitage! I got some for you!” Poe called for his boyfriend, this time louder than the last, but there was no response.

He decided to check in his bedroom. It was empty, but Poe noticed a sound coming out from the closet. Disturbingly similar to someone trying to stifle a sob.

“‘Tage? Are you in there?”

Poe moved closer to the closet and pulled the door opened. The sight before him sobered him up right then and there.

Armitage, His confident, snarky, and brilliant Armitage, was hiding inside the closet. His legs drowned up against his chest, his face buried into his knees. He was trembling in fear, and Poe had absolutely no idea of what his love was afraid of.

“ ‘Tage, sweetheart, what happened?”

His hand reached for his beloved, but Armitage pulled himself further away from Poe’s grasp. His whole body was shaking, and his strangled voice kept mumbling over and over again.

“Please, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry…”

“Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me, ‘Tage. It’s Poe.” He tried to reason with the man, but Armitage wouldn’t hear it. “Baby, please, talk to me. What happened?”

Then it occurred to him that Ben said something about it wasn’t a good idea for him to go home, and Poe stepped away from the sobbing mess in his closet and pulled out his phone.

twelve missed calls from Rey.

He dialed her back, hoping for some kind of explanation to what was going on. Rey picked up after a second ring with frantic voice.

“Poe! Are you with Hux?! Is he okay?!”

“He is not. I don’t know what happened. _What happened_ , Rey?” Poe felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest every time he heard a soft whimper from Armitage, who clearly trying to get himself together but failed miserably.

“Ben told me about his father. Poe, Hux father is an alcoholic asshole. He always beats Hux and his mom up. He beaten his wife to death when Hux was just a child and got a life sentence for it. That’s why Ben was his only friend in college, because his uncle Luke made him swore off Alcohol as part of his spiritual training, remember? Ben said Hux was legit afraid of people who drinks, even just a glass of wine terrifies him. He could barely stand to be in the same room with them.”

Poe just stood there, cell phone in his hand. His eyes widened in horror with his brain finally processed the information Rey gave him.

“Poe? Are you there?”

“Rey, I need Ben to come here as soon as he can.” Poe said after finally regained his ability to speak. “He is in the middle of a breakdown, and I can’t reach him. Not like this.”

“We are on our way.” Rey quickly replied.

They were at his place fifteen minutes after, and during that time, Poe still couldn’t manage to get his boyfriend out of the closet.

Watching another man holding Armitage while his beloved sobbed his heart out must be the most painful thing Poe had to endure. He gulped down a triple shots espresso Rey made and grimaced at the taste, but it did help him sober up.

“Go take a shower, Poe. Getting rid of the scent of alcohol might help.” Rey suggested. Poe nodded, but still couldn’t take his eyes of how easily Armitage let himself be held by Ben.

“He never told me.” He said bitterly. “I came home drunk most of the time and he never said anything.”

“It’s not an easy thing to say.” Rey shrugged. “Sometimes it’s harder to open up to someone you love.”

In the shower, all Poe could think of was Armitage’s strange behaviors since they moved in together. How their love making was sweet and hot and down right mind-blowing every time Poe didn’t have a party to attend, or when he didn’t touch any booze beforehand. How he politely declined all the drink Poe poured for him with an excuse of having to work early the day after. 

Poe thought of all the sexes after he came back from a wrap party, a gala, or any kind of afterparties, always at least a tad bit tipsy from the booze passing around. It was still hot, but hallways felt like Armitage’s mind was somewhere else. Poe always chalked it up to his boyfriend being a workaholic and zoned out to his work, or maybe it was his technique that couldn’t quite ‘scratches the itch’ as they said. 

Armitage was asleep when Poe came out of the shower. Being carried to bed by his friend who Poe started to develop a sense of hostility to.

“Talk to him, Poe. He really loves you. I can see it in his eyes.” Rey said before both of them left Poe’s apartment. Poe turned back to his still deep asleep boyfriend, decided to sat down on his side of the bed and watching Armitage peaceful expression. Sleep didn’t come to Poe that night, but he was glad he got a time for himself to think of was to say when his sleeping beauty woke up.

 

It was simple, really.

“I’m not drinking again for the rest of my life.”

That was the first thing that left Poe’s mouth when he saw that Armitage was waking up.

“Hmmmwat?” His boyfriend sat up, adorably rubbing his eyes with his hands and yawned.

“I said,” Poe moved closer, placed a hand on Armitage’s blanket-covered thigh. “As long as I live, I will never touch any liquor again.”

Armitage’s head snapped toward him, his eyes widened as he recollected every single thing that happened last night. 

“Ohmygodohmyogdomygod!” He buried his face in his hands. “I was such a freak last night!”

“Wha- No! Of course you are not a freak.” Poe grabbed the pale shoulder to make Armitage faced him. “‘Tage, sweetheart. Can we please talk about it?”

“There was nothing to talk about. You heard all of it from Solo.” Armitage mumbled, refused to look up from his hands.

“Yes, and it made me wonder why I didn’t  hear it from you.” Poe gently pulled his boyfriend into his arms, holding him close as he whispered. “I want to protect you from the world, but all this time I’m the one you want to run away from.”

“It’s- not like that.” Armitage sighed, buried his face into Poe’s chest and let his boyfriend run his hand through those soft ginger lock. “Even a faint scent of alcohol turns me off, and more than a glass of wine makes me want to lock myself in the closet, but you are always…really enthusiastic under influence.”

Only Armitage would find a fancy way to describe how horny Poe was when he was drunk.

“ And I don’t want you to think I’m… disable. Broken.” He continued. “So I just sucked it up most of the time.”

“Oh, Honey.” Poe pressed a soft kiss on top his boyfriend’s head. “I would never think any less of you. You are smart, beautiful, and the strongest person I have ever seen in my entire existence.”

He wanted to plant a kiss on each and every single inch of that flawless body, worshiping every part of Armitage and made him see himself the way Poe saw. He wanted to love this person this front of him the way Armitage did not love.

“I’m sorry I freak you out last night.” Armitage looked up to meet his eyes. “It was supposed to be the best day of your life.”

“No.” Poe chuckled, stole a quick peck on those soft lips and said, “The best day of my life was the day I saw you at that library.”

“I accused you of being a pervert.” Armitage raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Considering what we have done in bed, on the floor, in the bathtub, and my favorite one on the kitchen island. It’s safe to say your assumption was correct.” Poe grinned. “And now that I know what’s been bothering you all this time. I can assure you that, as of today, I will make in my mission to make you enjoy every second of my perversion.”

“Oh?” Armitage’s voice was impassive, but his eyes darken at the suggestion. “And what do you have in mind?”

“Someone used to tell me there is a special place in that public library we can enjoy ourselves.” Poe licked his lips, noticed his boyfriend’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. “Wanna check it out?”

“As long as you are willing to clean up after that.” Armitage chuckled. "It’s a public place after all.”

 


End file.
